My Neighbor's a Werewolf!
by YaoiTora
Summary: My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm twenty three years old, I had just moved into a new apartment with my friend Shikamaru Nara and his boyfriend. I also found that I have an extremely sexy neighbor who claims that he is a...werewolf? Yaoi, lemons and more! ShikaNeji & NaruSasu! [Chapter 7 up!]
1. Chapter I: Moving In

**Warnings: Werewolves, Sakura-bashing, lemons, violence/gore (later on), and foul language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own this idea.**

**Rating: M (MA/NC-17)**

**Genre: Romance/Supernatural**

**Author's Note: Most of the characters are between the ages of 23 and 60, 70, and/or 80. I be exaggerating. Oh well. **

**There are oc in this story and it's only one. ONE. His name is Hiroshi and is briefly mentioned along with has very little importance to the plot. Okay? Okay. Now if you don't like that. Then do not review. Just leave.**

**_.:M_**y** _N_**e**_i_**g**_h_**b**_o_**r**_'_**s **_a_ **W**_e_**r**_e_**w**_o_**l**_f_**!**_:._**

**Chapter I**

I sighed as my mother kept me on the phone for that second half hour going on the clock. I had just moved into my new apartment and I called her as soon as I got there to make sure she knew I was safe and sound. I didn't think she'd keep me on the phone for two and half hours! "Mom," I started cutting her off. "I'm going to be fine. If dad and Itachi want to come and help me out they are free to do so. I'm not the only one moving into this apartment though. Neji and Shikamaru are moving in with me. They're helping pay rent with the jobs they have too." I explained to her.

"_Oh, Okay, dear. I'll have Itachi come and move in your things. Set them up and stuff._" She replies. "_Are you coming to dinner tomorrow, dear? We'd be happy to have you?_"

"Oh sure, mom, I'll be there, after everything's move in and organized." She says.

"_Good! It's settled. We're having other visitors too so I want you and your brother on your best behavior. I haven't spoken to Itachi about this yet but I will as soon as I'm done with you._" I could hear the smile and the happiness in her voice. I guess for her it felt like years since I lived there. I can imagine her crying and say it was like only yesterday that I lived in the mansion when I was a baby or older.

"_Okay, I have to go your father wants me to cook dinner. I love you, sweetie, call me soon._" She made a sound as if to kiss me before hanging up the phone before I could reply._ Well, dad does get demanding when he's hungry, _I thought then shrugged it off and went to answer the door after I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'm coming!" I yelled walking towards the door. I opened it to see a blonde haired man, taller than me only slightly. His eyes were a brilliant bright blue and hair was blonde—as bright as the sun's shine. I slapped myself mentally and brought myself back to reality. "Who might you be?" I asked. My eyes without my permission wandered up and down checking out his body. He wore a polo button down shirt that was opened slight on time, revealing his broad chest a little. I could tell he was athletic since he was all muscle.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. You must be my new neighbor." He responds with a grin that made me melt. I tried to fight the blush that was threatening to appear on my face.

"Yes, I am. My name's Sasuke. I'm not the only own that's your new neighbor. Two of my friends are moving in with me tomorrow. He and his boyfriend are just moving out of their homes today at the moment."

"Ah, I see." Naruto leans against the door, his grin still on his face. "You need any help moving some stuff?" I blinked at the offer. Why would he offer me, a complete stranger, to organize my stuff?

"Why? Aren't I supposed to be a complete stranger to you?"

"Nope, we just introduced each other, kitten." His grin widened and I felt heat rush to my cheeks. Did he just call me kitten?

"Who are you calling 'kitten'?"

"You," He answers smugged. I gripped the door harshly—it was so hard that people could fear that I was going to break the wood.

"Well, I just told you my name and it's Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. You can leave. I don't need your help with anything." He pushes himself off the door and stood in the entrance of my apartment. My glare faded quickly once I saw the apologetic look he gave me.

"Sorry, Sasuke, I'm really not a big fan of cats anyway." Naruto shrugs. "I just like the nickname because it suits you other than asshole or bastard—which are more like insults rather than a nickname for someone as cute as you." I turned away to hide the blush that appeared on my face again only it was darker—I guess the blush I had on before turned darker that it originally was and I didn't realize.

"W-Well, dobe, maybe nicknames should be for your girlfriend or something because it certainly shouldn't suit another guy!"

"What if I'm not interested in girls, bastard?" I blinked, giving him a look of confusion. _What did he mean by that?_ I asked myself and I pressed on.

"What do you mean? Are you…gay?"

He nods his head and my eyes widened. I suddenly felt dense. How could I be so stupid? He was flirting with me this whole time? _Wow, my IQ just went down by 10%... _I thought cynically. "What the hell do you want from me?" I asked him.

"A date. Just a little date you and me whenever you're free. I'll pick you up at eight o'clock sharp. Wear something to my liking." He smirks at me as I watched his eyes roam up and down my body. I thought about it for a moment. Maybe a date wouldn't be so bad. Shikamaru and Neji did say I needed to get out more and needed a boyfriend.

"Fine. I have a place we could go." I say. "My parents are having dinner this weekend. They're having company themselves so I advise you to behave. However, before then we could do whatever you want and afterwards whatever you want." I rambled on before I suddenly felt lips on mine. My eyes widened, my body froze with shock. I felt a tongue lick over my bottom lip. Unconsciously, I opened my mouth to give him entrance and his tongue, rocketed in ravishing my mouth, battling my own tongue for dominance that Naruto—who I realized was kissing me—had won.

After a couple of minutes, he pulled back, our chests were heaving up and down heavily—we're out of breath. I could tell my face was flushed, at that moment, I didn't care all cared about was that I wanted him to do that again. I wanted him kiss me; I wanted to taste him—wait what am I thinking? I shook my head closing my eyes shut tightly.

I opened my eyes to tell him that he should leave but when I did he disappeared. The wind was cool brushing against me, making my shiver slightly. It was the middle of November and almost December. The holiday, thanks giving, was coming up and so was black Friday with all the low price shopping sales. I sighed and decided to take a shower before going to bed, getting a good night's sleep.

-oOo-

The next morning, Neji and Shikamaru came over with their stuff in hand and outside the door. I greeted them and asked them if they wanted coffee or something to eat before everything started. They said they had already eaten but coffee sounded good. I nodded and went into the kitchen to get the coffee. The arrangement was simple. I handled getting the furniture in the apartment, the appliances and such while Neji, Shikamaru, handled the beddings, sleeping arrangements and others things like that.

The bathroom was settled and only held our toothbrushes, towels, razors, and things men needed. Everything went into a certain drawer or on a certain shelf neatly organized together. If anything, it was fine since only one of us had a video game console and a flat screen TV. Shikamaru was lazy to buy neither one and didn't want to bother with it since it was 'too troublesome'. Well, Neji and I handled the bills because we both were rich and pay them ahead of time so we don't get lectured upon, and before all of us started living together we'd pay our rent a head of time as well. Only I pay my rent by eating the food my mother made and put a roof over my head.

I decided since I little to move out until I was twenty three just to take care of my mother who is back in pure health again just the way me, my father, and Itachi like it. "So, did you see our neighbor, Sasuke?" Neji asks my suddenly. My eyes widened and I choked on my coffee.

"Huh? O-Oh, yeah I met him yesterday. He asked me out on a date."

"Wow, you got a date already, Uchiha? I thought you'd have plenty of one-night stands before going into a relationship." I narrow my eyes in a glare at Neji.

"I'm not going into a relationship that quickly Neji. I'm just going to get to know him first then see if the relationship thing…still stands as an option." I shrugged. I didn't dare tell them I had my first kiss last night. And to make it worse, I dreamed about a guy I had just met and only know his name besides his looks.

"I think," Shikamaru started before yawning loudly. "We should take care of this first then gossip about Sasuke's new upcoming boyfriend." He said. I rolled my eyes and groaned while Neji gave me an all knowing smirk.

-oOo-

"Why would I have wet dreams about Naruto?" I asked raising an eyebrow as we finally finished unpacking our stuff and organizing them in our rooms. The question just up and went out of Neji's mouth a like a car speeding on a highway. I couldn't really comprehend unless the sex with him and Shikamaru had gone to his head. "That's completely crazy!" I scoff then chuckle at the ridiculousness of the question. I glanced at Shikamaru who smirked as he lays on his and Neji's queen bed. I had a queen bed too but it was reserved only for me—for now until I go into a relationship sooner or later.

"What? It beats dating that slut, Sakura." Neji crossed his arms and scowls. I nodded slowly in agreement; I hoped that she wasn't the company my parents were having over. I _pray _that's not the case here.

"That reminds me, since we're done, I should get ready for my date and for my mother's dinner." I groaned, immediately regretting my words, knowing that Shikamaru and Neji were smirking at me. "That doesn't mean anything yet so don't start that teasing yet. He's picking my up at—." I was inturrupted by the doorbell ringing and Shikamaru going to open it.

It was Naruto, the person I didn't need at the door right this moment. Why couldn't be Itachi of all people? I sighed and went into my bed room to change in to suitable clothes for what he had planned. I walked out wearing a blue vest with a hoodie and a white t-shirt alone with tight blue jeans. "So, you ready for our date?" Naruto asks as Shikamaru stepped aside, letting him in. I nodded.

"Yeah, let's go before these to start teasing me again for the hundredth time today." Naruto chuckles and waves at them. "I'm sure they're nice guys anyway. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I've heard about you yesterday—Sasuke said you two were dating."

"Yep! Before you ask, the sex is amazing." Neji grins and Shikamaru rolls his eyes. I glare and try to drag Naruto out before this conversation went any further.

"Well, we better got, huh, Sasuke? You seem pretty eager to do this." He says with a little hint of teasing in his voice. I stare into his blue eyes, annoyed.

"Yes, I'm eager to leave because if we don't they'll tease me and after that start having sex. Can we please leave?"

"Fine, fine," Naruto finally gave in when I said 'the magic word'. He wraps his arm around my waist, his hold tightening slightly. I blushed but I hide it with my bangs as we walk out the door and into Naruto's car that was a SUV.

**To Be Continued...**

**Okay now that's better. It's longer and more detailed and stuff. Still be the first to review to get an exclusive lemon in the next chapter. ;) ;) I hope it was okay and everything with the kiss and the date wasn't too fast. It was kind of how I planned it in my head. ShikaNeji is a new pairing to me so the lemons for that pairing will have to wait or at least be implied so do speak. :D **

**Anyways, I hope you liked this first chapter since this is my...third supernatural fic only it's with werewolves and not cliché vampires! :D Ghosts not so much cliché so I don't have a problem with them.**

**Review. No flames please. Bye.**

**-YaoiTora =3**


	2. Chapter II: Jealousy, Dates, Dinner

**Disclaimer: ...Masashi Kishimoto owns the Naruto characters. I just own this story. :D**

**Warnings for this chapter and so on: -Werewolves**

**-Sakura-bashing (I did say whatever comes up)**

**-Lemons (of course)**

**-Violence/Gore (may or may not be graphic)**

**-Foul Language (kind of and kind of not)**

**Author's Note: Before I forget, this does have point of view changes. It'll be a couple chapters but I decided to give you guys a heads up. I learned that switching point of views helps a reader understand the story from two characters' perspectives. It was a story called 'The Pigman' if you ever heard of it and read it then you know what I mean, if you don't PM me and I'll explain or ask me the question in a review and I'll respond. ^^**

**.:M**_y_ **N**e**i**g**h**b**o**_r_**'**_s_ **a **_W_**e**_r_**e**_w_**o**_l_**f:.**

**_Chapter II_**

As we drove in the SUV, I looked around the inside of the car. He had everything that was in the category of—dogs. It made me wonder. The little dog key chain was cute, though it looked like a German shepherd. The car, thank goodness, didn't smell of dog actually it smelled good—refreshing to say the least.

"I thought," Naruto's voice brought me back into reality. "That we should go to the movies since it seems like the best idea." He said stealing a glance at me before looking at the road. _A little cliché, _I thought, _but it works._

"We could also get lunch too if you like. It's about that time anyway and the movie I'm looking to see starts at two." I nod in agreement giving him a small smile.

"It sounds like a good plan." I say.

He nods curtly smiling at me until the car came to a stop at a restaurant. My eyes widened. Jinchuuriki? That's the most well-known and expensive restaurant in all of Konoha! I looked at Naruto gave me a cocky grin and got out of the car. He walked around and opened the door on my side. "Well, my dear prince, would you like to join me?" I smiled lightly and nodded taking his hand as he pulled me out the car. I closed the door afterwards and he locked the doors so that no car-jackers could get into it or steal it for that matter.

We walked into the restaurant, revealing fancy chandeliers and wooden tables. It was all beautiful. I couldn't believe Naruto would go through this much to do this. "So, do you like what I have planned?" he asked me. I nod, speechless. My words were all caught in my throat.

"It's beautiful. My father used to bring my mother here all the time when they were in high school and college." I reply, looking around the beautiful place. I didn't notice Naruto taking my hand and walking up to the receptionist of the restaurant. Naruto smiled at me.

"I see. My parents did the same." He mumbled before turning to the girl in front of us. "Hi, I'm here under Uzumaki." I was once again pulled back in to reality. I looked at the girl. She wore a halter top that was purple and showed some over her skin at the bottom of it. She wore a high pony tail with some of her hair down over her left eye.

"Oh, hey, Naruto-sama!" She bowed, walking out from behind the pedestal. Her cheery voice making my ears ache slightly but she seemed okay, in my opinion. Though, the '_Naruto-sama_'kind of got on my nerves a little bit. Only a little bit, it wasn't like I'm jealous of her until I saw them hug. My blood boiled and my fists clenched. "Your reserved table for two is ready now; the menus are set on them, along with forks, knives, and spoons. She smiled sweetly at both of us—the smile made me sort of sick even though it was not just directed at me but directed at Naruto as well.

I watched Naruto nod his head and before I knew it, he wrapped his arm around me in a tight hold. I blinked once more wondering what was with the possessive holds around my waist. We were led by the blonde haired girl to our table which was by the window—a private booth.

"Thanks Ino," Naruto says to the girl. I noted her name being Ino Yamanaka since it was on her name-tag. She nodded and says that she'll be their server and is ready to take our order but now she'd wants to know what drinks we'd like.

"Orange soda, Ino, please." I hear Naruto say. She looks at me with her charming light blue eyes. I opened my mouth to say something then I closed it and looked at my menu.

"I'll have water. I'm not a big fan of soda." She nods, smiling her trade mark smile that was the sweetest smile that any man would fall for except me and hopefully Naruto. Just hopefully.

Hopefully.

_Hopefully…_

"So, Sasuke, what's your favorite color?" Naruto asks me abruptly catching me off guard, and pushing away the jealous monster that was threatening to appear. I blinked before finally answer his question.

"Blue." I looked up meeting those brilliant blue eyes. We stare for a few moments while time completely stopped. "What's yours?" I ask.

"Mine's orange because of the fall." He smiles and I thought about it for a little moment and smile. _It's a good enough reason to like orange. _The color was much prettier in the fall than any other season. We continue to toss each other questioned until we're finally knowledgeable enough to continue this date.

By the time we were done eating it was around two in the afternoon. I coincidentally got a call from my mother. "Hello?"

"_Hi Sasuke-kun! I managed to get your mom to give me your number._" My hand gripped the phone tightly. Why was she at my house? "_Your mom wanted me to give you a message since she's cooking up dinner now._"

_Ah…so that means Sakura and her family are the company mom told me about. Damn._

"Sakura, I'm on a date at the moment. What's the message?"

"_Date! What date? Who is she? I'll kill her for taking you away from me!_" Sakura yells on the other end of the phone, I pull it away from my ear and hang up on her as quickly as I could.

"Who was that?" I hear Naruto ask.

"Sakura. She's supposed to be a fiancé that my dad chose for me to marry but I strictly refused. I thanked him for giving me a choice and I took my own advice admitting I was…well I'm not gay but I'm bi." _Itachi's the one who's outright gay. _

"Ah…that means I have a chance or am I competing with a beautiful girl?" I scowl. _Utsuratonkachi. _I shake my head.

"Of course not, yes she's…pretty but her personality makes her beauty have flaws.A lot of flaws."

"What's she like?"

"I thought this was about us not her?" I asked dodge that question which made my stomach twist painfully, my fists clench in anger that I couldn't understand why. He grins and it makes me melt in to his hold besides the fact that a cold wind blew over us. _You got jealous, you got jealous, Haha Hahaha! _A voice inside my head taunts me. I snort and close my eyes.

_Please. How can I be jealous when he's right here with me? Sure he gets in to conversations about girls and hugs girls and— _I stopped the thought process completely, averting my gaze to him. I felt him grip me tighter as we walked towards the movie theater. I jumped suddenly when I heard my phone ring.

I sigh. "Hello?"

"_Sasuke, sweetie, it's mommy. Sakura's being held back by Itachi in her jealous rage. I had the chef take care of the rest of the cooking. It's only the appetizers so it won't belong._" Relief washed over me and I smile.

"I see, thank you. Is she still going on to about the already canceled wedding?"

"_Yes, your father wants so badly to tell her, rudely, to get over the fantasy and that he only wants to be partners with her father since he's still up and kicking._" I hear mom chuckle. "_Sakura-chan told me you were on a date. Who is with you? Can I talk to him or her? I'm in mine and your father's room, dear so it's all right._"

I nod absently, before telling my mom that I'd give Naruto my cell phone in a minute once I ask him if he wanted to talk to her. He grins at me and I blush. "H-Here." I say handing the phone to him. "Just be polite and…"

"You don't have to worry Sasuke I'll be polite." He kisses my forehead as if I were his official boyfriend—who I'm not and I don't want to be yet. I then started to get a tingly feeling on my lips, my heart began to do somersaults and everything felt warm.

"Oh, hi," I heard Naruto say. The conversation began with the normal greeting then I assumed it went on to where my mother threatened that if I was hurt—by any means necessary she'd hurt him. The horrified look was obvious. I merely smiled at him and he went back into the conversation. "Yes, Mrs. Uchiha—I mean Mikoto-san…er sorry, Mikoto." I saw his face lit up as walked up to get our things and hand in our movie tickets. "Yes, yes, thank you Mikoto, I'm honored to come for dinner." He nods. "Yes, here he is. Thanks."

I grab the phone back and put it up to my ear. "_He seems like a charming young man._" My mom says I could hear that sweet smile in her voice. "_I can't wait to meet him._" I smile and laugh at my mother's words as she goes on talking her way.

"Mom," I say. "I have to go. Phones have to turned off in the theater we'll be there soon—three hours or so."

"_Okay dear, we'll have dinner at six o'clock anyway since it's the appetizers that the chef's making with my help. Desert will be ready by six and put in the fridge. I'll make sure to have the chef make a salad with tomatoes, peppers and a lot of other veggies for my darling._" She made a sound as if to kiss me before saying her good bye and hanging up.

"She's a lovely woman. I wonder what she looks like." Naruto murmurs as I felt his hand run up and down my side, making me shiver slightly. I shrug.

"She's like a female version of me. It's really no big deal." I reply. "Let's not talk about my mother or any other woman," my fingers walk up his broad chest. "And let's just enjoy the date, shall we?" He smirks at me—a little sadistically, and he takes my hand leading me into a public bathroom—the men's room I mean.

We walk in to one of the stalls together grinding our bodies together, while Naruto kisses, nips, and sucks on the sensitive spot on my neck. I meet his eyes and push him back slightly. "We should save this for later. I may have had plenty of one night stands but most of them—_all _of them were with woman rather than men." I bit my lip to stop a moan from escaping.

"That's fine, then I get you all to myself while all the men and women out there can be jealous of me." he says. "I can wait a while longer if you want me to. We can go on as many dates as you want." He smiles at me and I smile back, leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Usually first kisses only come a little after the first date; I guess with you that'd be cliché, huh?"

"Well, if you're going on about yesterday I was just kind of in a wonder of how you taste, and you taste sweet." I blushed.

"I'm sure that's a compliment, dobe."

"Bastard." He grins. "Let's get going before we get kicked out," I nod in agreement and follow after Naruto out the bathroom. We made it to the movie in time since it was the usual action movies. As long as it wasn't horror it was fine with me. Horror, in my opinion, was boring and stupid. Naruto thought the opposite, to him; horror was fun, thrilling not that stupid.

As the movie went on I fell asleep while Naruto continued to be in it. I was sleeping against his chest, my arms crossed and my body relaxed. It was only two hours in to the movie, so falling asleep during it—maybe Naruto didn't mind it. I hope.

Soon the movie was over by the time I woke up to Naruto carrying my on his back. "Hey there, sunshine." He says with a grin. "You awake now? You slept through the whole second half of the movie."

I smiled sleepily but it was apologetic as well. "Yeah…sorry I guess I stayed up too late night sorry."

"It's fine. You looked cute when you were sleeping." He says with a smile. I blushed again. How many times have I done that? Oh well.

"Thanks. If you let me wake up while walking, I'll drive us to my parents' house so we can have dinner." He nods and puts me down. Our fingers laced together and we walked out of the theater. We get into the SUV, I sit in the driver's seat while Naruto's in the passenger's and we drive up to the Uchiha mansion which was only a few blocks away from my apartment.

**To Be Continued...**

**Chapter 2 finished with a hopefully good enough cliffhanger. Don**

**worry, I'll continue it in the next chapter. I hope you liked this chapter as well. The point of view change will be after Ch. 5 or maybe I'll just keep it the way it is despite what I learned by switching point of views of characters. Oh well.**

**Review! No flames please! Bye!**

**-YaoiTora =3**


	3. Chapter III: Mothers, Ex-fiancee, Itachi

**Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters. However, I'm willing to take on the responsibility of them if I did. There will be A LOT of sex. XD**

**Warnings for this chapter: -Werewolves**

**-Sakura-bashing**

**-Foul Language**

**Reply to Guest: Huh? I'm sorry that didn't really make since to me. I'm saying in shippuden most of them are fifteen. Add eight years to it and they'd be twenty three or twenty four-if they were sixteen. That's all. They aren't ten nor are they seventy-seven.**

**_.:M_**y** _N_**e**_i_**g**_h_**b**_o_**r**_'_**s **_a_ **W**_e_**r**_e_**w**_o_**l**_f_**!**_:._**

**Chapter III**

We get to the mansion, a servant waiting for us outside along with my mother. Her smile sweet and pale skin frail. I frown and pull in to the drive way, getting out of the car as soon as I park it and walk up to my mother who hugs my tightly. "Sasuke, sweetie, I know it's only been a day but I missed you!" she says squeezing my waist, making it hard for me to breathe.

"M-Mom, you're pushing my ribs into my lungs." I choked out. Mom's eyes widened and she pulled back, blushing.

"Sorry dear, let's go in shall we?" she asks before she stopped suddenly looking at Naruto. A smile appeared on her face. "You must be my baby's date." She says. "You seem like a wonderful young man." She smiles at him and he smiles back.

Naruto chuckles scratching the invisibly itch on the back of his neck. I could tell he was nervous thinking of the threat that mom had given him over the phone. I knew she wasn't overprotective of Itachi because he knew what he was getting himself into and could take care of himself while I was mom's baby—her baby boy that is. So it was obvious that she was protective of me. Itachi was protected of me too just to a minimum.

"Uchiha-sama, please let's go inside, I'm sure you don't want your health to be at risk again." Mom's eyes widened slightly the she nods her head and walks inside just has our butler holds the door open for us to come in. "Young sir," my butler calls directing himself at Naruto. "What's your name so I may announce your arrival to the Haruno family, Master Itachi and Master Fugaku?"

"Ah, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replies. I smile and put an assuring had on his shoulder. He looks at me with worried look and I shrug.

"You'll be fine, I'll be right here." I say. My voice was surprisingly soft. "Hiroshi, you don't have to do that. I think mom's already got that covered." I smile. "How about you go bring in the appetizers, I'm sure Naruto would love mom's cooking." I say. Hiroshi nods and bows.

"Yes, master Sasuke." He says. "Master Naruto."

"Naruto-san, would you like some fruits?" My mother asks in her kindly nature. So far there were no threatening looks and silently threats yet. But hopefully, mom doesn't go from overprotective to embarrassing. "Ah! I know I should show you Sasuke's baby pictures! Hiroshi go get Naruto-san some fruits then have Sasuke help you get the dinner on the table. Your own health is important to you know." Mom smiles at Hiroshi who scowls and pushes Naruto back on the couch.

"Nonsense, Mikoto-sama, I can do it myself. You do not have to worry about my health." Hiroshi turns my mother's order down and goes into the kitchen to get the appetizers. Naruto and I shared looks then turn to my mother who sighed.

"Hiroshi-san's a wonderful man but…he's too old to be working this hard. Especially for me." she whispers. "Sasuke, I'll be right back then we can talk and I can get to know you, Naruto-san." She smiles and goes to our attic to get my embarrassing baby pictures. I groaned.

"Now, my question, don't you think this was a little too quick for you?" Naruto shrugs.

"It's all right. Behind the overprotective aura, your mom reminded me of my own mom." He smiled at me and I looked away to hide the blush. His thumb pressed on my chin and moved my head up forcefully however it was slightly. I smile. _Mom would like that compliment. _I thought. _That would really win her over. _

"What was your mom like, Naruto?" I ask curiously.

"The complete opposite of your mom." He replies with a laugh. "She has red hair—her eyes are kind of grey but they're blue. She is still kind but is just a little too protective of like your mom is for you. My dad I think is the opposite of yours as well. He's more…how I should I put it without insulting your dad—ah broody?" he asks then shrugs. I chuckle as my dad looks up from his book with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm not broody," I hear dad mumble. "Sasuke." I snicker.

"Dad, everyone in this family is like that and you know it." Itachi's voice says. His was chuckling secretly himself. "I like this boy, Sasuke, you picked a good one." I shrug at Itachi's compliment. I didn't really care whether or not he'd have interest in Naruto. He's my brother—protecting me was his job and it was obvious that he has someone else in mind.

"Sasuke-kun! You were serious? Why?" I cringe. I forgot Sakura was here with her family as well. "We were supposed to get married within five months! But you reconsidered!"

"I reconsidered because I don't love you, Sakura. Aren't you supposed to be leaving by now?"

"My parents left after my father and Fugaku-san had their discussion, _I _was allowed to stay and convince you otherwise. The company still needs an heir." She sits down next to me leaning closer her eyes half lidded. I notice her licking her lips seductively but before she could even kiss me Naruto stood up quickly, pulling me out of the way, making Sakura fall on the couch.

"We don't need an heir yet, Haruno-san." Itachi says. "Hiroshi, please escort Haruno-san out of the house and call for a cab for her please." Hiroshi nods and escorts Sakura out of the house struggling to do so in the process. I looked at Naruto who seemed to be glaring at nothing or Sakura—maybe—it was something.

The rest of dinner was sort of awkward at times since mom kept showing Naruto pictures of me in little girls' clothes. I was one, two, or three at the time—so a mother's love is well spent like money actually though that can't buy people happiness and in Sakura Haruno's mind—it can.

"So, Naruto-kun, what's your occupation?" Itachi asks.

"Oh, I'm a hotel receptionist and I work at a small ramen restaurant. It's the only way to keep up my rent." He shrugs. I see Itachi nod in approval before he asks another question mother beats him to it.

"What's your major in college? I see you must go to one of the schools here in Konoha." She says. Naruto smiles and nods.

"My major's English. It's my favorite subject since I want to become a teacher."

"You look very athletic." Father says. "What sports do you play or did you play in high school or in college? Sasuke was never really good with sports all that much but he is good at the things his mother always did."

"Um…I used to play basketball and baseball. I also used to dance a lot when I was younger it was a hobby that because a thing—it got me pretty popular to a point where I completely stopped." He shrugs again and takes another bite of his food. I do the same, smiling mentally at how well this was going. I had thought before that this was going to go the wrong way but it didn't. Now, all Naruto needs to do is meet some other of my friends besides Neji and Shikamaru.

"Well, we better be going. I kind of have to make dinner for my two roommates." I say once I finished up my dinner. Mom frowns and father nods his head in understanding. Naruto nods in agreement as he finished the last of his food.

"Yeah, I'm getting a bit tired too anyway." He says. "Your food was delicious, Mikoto-chan." He complimented my mother who blushes putting her hands on her cheeks.

"Why thank you Naruto." She replies. "Drive safely now." She says. We nod putting out coats on.

"We know mother," I say kissing her cheek. "I'll call as soon as I get back home."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I nod.

She smiles at me and hugs me tightly I hug back just as tightly before leaving for the car.

-oOo-

We walked up the stairs that lead to our apartment, stopping at the door to say our good bye until the next morning. I still couldn't tell if I liked him. He's cute, yes, hot, yes, sexy, well…that much was obvious but even though he has a cheery exterior he comes out to be mysterious or whatever. I'm usually the mysterious person here though people could contradict.

"So, how about another date next week? You can meet more of my friends not just Shikamaru and Neji." I say clearing my throat. "We could go to a club." Naruto nods, shrugging a shoulder before he leans down to kiss me chastely. I lean in as well to kiss him back then we pull away.

"I'm sure it will be interesting." He says and steps back. "When shall we make this date official?"

"Let's say Friday it's the day I'm off. The Friday after everything's calm down because of the sales and shit."  
"That's sounds like fine. I haven't been to a club in a while. I'll see you then." He leans in again and kisses my lips once more only it's more deeply and very passionate.

"I'll see you then," he whispers, his breath caressing my lips. It's warm. I shudder slightly. "Good night, Sasuke."

"Night…" I whisper as he disappears into his apartment and I walk in to mine. I stop and raise an eyebrow at the looks I got from Shikamaru and Neji.

"We heard the whole conversation. He looked as if he was going to say 'I love you'!" Neji exclaims throwing his hands up in the air. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Neji who says 'I love you' on the first date? It'll probably take months before we could admit that to each other."

"He's suspicious." Shikamaru says, suddenly. "I'd watch him carefully."

"I have been. It seems his world revolves around dogs but it doesn't really feel like it. He disappeared last night after I met him. It was like something was happening and I didn't notice." I sigh. "Whatever, I'll figure it out. Don't go overprotective on me now, the wing man thing still applies, Nara. I helped you out with him," I jot my thumb at Neji. "Now you help me with Naruto."

"So, you want me to look up info on him?"

"By any means necessary." I answer.

"I'm on it. You two go it, me my food when it's ready." He says and disappears in his and Neji's room. I raised an eyebrow before shrugging it off and went into the kitchen to make Shikamaru dinner.

**To Be Continued...**

_**Three chapters complete a lot more to go! I hope they aren't too OOC because I really don't want them to be. I really just want them to have emotions around people they love and around people they don't like for example. Sasuke showing his emotions to Naruto because (even though he doesn't realize it) he apparently loves Naruto or vice versa. :D I hope that wasn't a spoiler sorry. -_-"**_

_**But anyways, review! No flames please. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	4. Chapter IV: My Neighbor's a Werewolf?

**Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto...he will forever be Sasuke's. ^^ Naruto/Shippuden(C)Masashi Kishimoto **

**The future oc's in this Himeko Hyuga & Noriko Hyuga. Just those two plus Sasuke's parents' butler Hiroshi. ^^**

**Warning: The usual. Werewolves, Sakura-bashing, eventual Lemons, and such. :D **

**Author's Note: Soon the point of view will chapter after the next chapter. It will be in Naruto's point of view. Chapters 6-10 I mean.**

**_.:M_**y** _N_**e**_i_**g**_h_**b**_o_**r**_'_**s **_a_ **W**_e_**r**_e_**w**_o_**l**_f_**!**_:._**

**Chapter IV**

"Well, guess what? Information on Uzumaki was gold. It says he's rich. Rich just like you Uchiha. The family fortune, by the Senju family, which were his distant relatives, passed the family fortune down to his family. Of course, he didn't want it all. He used it for his college fund, his rent the things that were important." Shikamaru says as he reads an article off the internet. "It also says that he gave some of the fortune to orphans considering he's been one throughout his life." I frowned and met Shikamaru's eyes—the simple information catching my interest.

"Shika, don't tell me anymore. I want to hear that part from Naruto and only him. So, skip it." He gives me a thumbs up and begins to read a different article. "Well, he sort of like you only his life style is of a normal person." He shrugs. "That's all it says."

"Well, I think I'll sleep on that information for the night. Thanks Shika, night." I say and go into my room to go to bed. I stripped down to my boxers putting my cloths in a hamper. I plopped into bed, sleep quickly taking over my body, I fall into a deep sleep.

-oOo-

_Darkness. It's all darkness except one little dot of light. I walk towards it, slowly and surely I get to it until I feel something cover my mouth and wrap an arm around me. my eyes widen as I realize I couldn't scream, no noise came out of my mouth. The only thing—or person I could think of was Naruto._

_Naruto._

_Naruto…!_

My eyes shot open and I saw light, my heart pound and I was breathing heavily. Neji and Shikamaru stood over my bed look at me with confused looks. _It was a dream… _I thought. _A nightmare. Why…?_

"Sasuke, are you all right? I went to check if you were okay when you went into your room this early I thought something was wrong." Neji says sitting at the end of my bed. "Are you okay?" his voice was evident concern. I nod, feeling sweat trickle down my face. It was only a nightmare. Just a dream and nothing more. But… what was it about?

"It was just a bad dream. It wasn't that pleasant." I shrug. "Thanks for the concern, Neji." I say before lying back down. Neji smiles at me and gets up to follow Shikamaru into their room.

"No problem, roommates have to look out for each other don't they?" he grins and I smile sleepily before closing my eyes and slowly relaxing, I fall back in to the dream world that I had in mind.

-oOo-

The next morning, I woke up in excruciating pain. I felt as if I was burning inside, but I told neither Neji nor Shikamaru because I didn't want them to worry. I wanted to know what was wrong with me. then I thought back to when I met Naruto. The time we kissed the very _first _time we had kissed. His tongue exploring my mouth—the feeling of wanting him to do it again. Then there was the date. In the bathroom—nearly having sex. The nips, licks, and kisses that were made—all postponed until whenever. And yet I feel like I'm dying—in pain with a possible fever that's was above one-hundred degrees.

I try to get out of my bed, but I feel weight on me and it brought my back down. I feel a wave of nausea it was strong—really strong but I try not to gag or throw up. I knew it would worry Shikamaru and Neji both. The nausea goes away after the pain subsides and I begin to breathe regularly. My jagged breathing completely stops and I feel relief wash over my chest. _Thank god._

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru's voice calls me. "Sasuke, are you okay in there? It's late and it's time for class. Do you want me to call you in?" He opens the door all the way and I sit up—a sharp pain hits me, catching me off guard. I groan.

"Sasuke?" he asks. I hesitate for a moment thinking about then I nod—I needed to stay home.

"Y-Yeah, I don't feel good. You don't have to call me in sick. I'll do that after I feel a little better." _Maybe I should schedule a doctor's appointment. _I thought then nod my head absently, confirming my decision.

"I think I'll call in you and Shikamaru go."

"All right," Neji says. His face is full of worry but I smile reassuringly before closing my eyes and falling asleep after I heard Neji close the door and leave with Shikamaru. I sit up slightly, reaching for the phone but I fall back when another sharp pain shot through me. I gritted my teeth.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

-oOo-

_His lips brushed over mine softly as his hands roamed around my body, giving my small touches that send shivers down my spine. I moan into ever hard passionate kiss his gives even though it was to distract me from the discomfort of his finger sinking into my tight entrance. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. _

_The kisses grew stronger and needier though it sent pleasure into our bodies. He kisses my jaw line down to my neck then my collarbone. He trances the kisses down to my naval. I felt his tongue circle around my belly button then down close to my crotch. His fingers curl under the hem of my pants and I lifted my hips up to help him take off my pants and my boxers. _

_We were both stark naked after the last hour. I felt him wrap his fingers around my hard member pumping it up and down, up and down, shallowly—his tongue shamelessly licks on the tip of my member._

_I moan lowly, my breath becoming shallow and short. "Na-Naruto—"_

-oOo-

My eyes shot open wide with shock and I jerk up. Beads of sweat trickle down my face. My chest heaving up and down. "Oh…no." I murmur. _This **cannot **be happening. _I get up from my bed; I walk out of my room to get a drink of water then into the bathroom to splash cold ice water on my face to wake me up. I look at the clock. _5:30…_ I thought. _I'll take a shower too…_

I turn on the shower—the water is cold only to get rid of my hard on. I then started to think back. His lips, his eyes, smile, everything. The feeling of jealousy when he was around those girls, the blushing when he compliments me and when he kisses me—the feel of his lips and his taste—ramen flavored, all those things make my heart pound. The thought—a mere thought about Naruto Uzumaki makes my heart race faster than normal.

My eyes widened. "I'm in love with him…" I whisper the conclusion to myself. The easily thought out conclusion. "I'm in love with—Ah!" I scream the cold water hits my skin. I shiver, then turn it off and put it on regular hot water rather than getting rid of my 'problem' this way I might as well do it the other way, right?

"Damn it, I'm never doing that again when I have a hard on." I mutter as I began to wash my hair and body thoroughly. Once I was finished I turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my waist. I turned my head in anticipation to the knock on the door. "What's up?" I asked.

"Oh, Sasuke, let me get in there next." It was Neji and I nodded I was done anyway all I had to do was fix up my hair, shave my—everything, along with brush my teeth.

I grabbed the knob on the door and turned it. "Here ya go, Neji. Use at your own will." I say walking out of the bathroom, my towel falling a little off my waist.

"Oh, your boyfriend's waiting the living room. He's got something that's important he needs to tell you." I nod.

"Thanks Neji, I'll go see him now and he's not technically my boyfriend." I paused then smirked. "Yet." Neji smirked back at me before entering the bathroom and I stepped out.

I stopped in front of the dining table where I saw Naruto sitting on the couch in the living room. His head turned and his face suddenly flushed red. "S-Sasuke! W-Why are you half naked?"

"Well, I did just get out of the shower," I replied, smirking. Then I added, "Dobe." I heard Naruto growl at this and saw his eyes flash from cerulean blue to yellow. I blinked for a moment then brushed it off. "What did you want to talk with me about?"

"Oh right, ah, get dressed first we'll go out while we talk." He said and I comply. I went to put on my favorite blue skinny jeans and my favorite shirt that had one of the bands I liked on it, _Three Days Grace_, of course. I picked up my silver chain and attached it to my belt hoop before finally fixing my hair to its original shape.

"All right, I'm done, let's get going." Naruto doesn't say anything but nod his head in reply. I could tell by the look on his face that he was nervous. Frankly, I was nervous to hear what he wanted to say much less what he thought.

A lot of questions began to swirl in my head. They kind of gave me a bit of a headache. "Sasuke?" Naruto called.

"Yes?" I replied looking up my eyes widened only slight because I was caught off guard.

"You love me don't you?" he asked and I gaped slightly. "And I totally understand if you don't feel the same way I do but, I heard you were in pain for a while. Neji-san told me, figuring that _I _was the only one that could be trusted with that information other than Shikamaru-san." He said. "You've been having nightmares also, when we're apart, correct?" I stared at Naruto shell shocked. How did he know all this? How did he know about my nightmares and the pain I've had—_had_. That's right, up until now the excruciating pain had disappeared.

"What do you know, that you've been hiding from me?" I asked, my voice sounded so serious and slightly angry but I needed to know, _now_. Our eyes met and Naruto smiled at me. I melt into in, my glare fading instantly—almost instantly that is.

"You know I'm not much for horror, right? Some of it yes, the paranormal with ghosts and all that shit? Well, my pet peeve is seeing stereotypical werewolves in them. We don't eat humans and once we bite them—they become our mate for life." He explained. I blinked, confused. My neighbor, Naruto Uzumaki, was a…werewolf?

**To Be Continued...**

**Haha! Dun, dun, duunn! XD Okay, today was a little surprising because it's a snow day and you guys got lucky (along side me 'cuz I'm the one that lucked out the most. xD) Anyway! Cliffhanger and sorry for the wait. **

**I also hesitated and though about making this with werewolves and vampires but then I had a new story filed in the back of my head ready to be written along with many others, including Disney versions of Naruto (getting there, getting there, patience is virtue ^^). Ahem, oh! Let me explain this little tid-bit for a moment. **

**I guess it's everyone's imagination but in my mind if a werewolf imprints on a human or vampire they have a 'burning' pain going on in their body a high fever and such along with nightmares of what's going to happen soon (if it actually happens). *wink, wink. Nudge, nudge* =)**

**However, vampires are not in this story so it's only a human and/or another werewolf. I hope that explains/answers future questions for you guys. There will be more to it but I'm choosing not to say. ^^**

**Review! No flames please! My first werewolf story, I don't need negativity!**

**Bye!**

**-YaoiTora =3**


	5. Chapter V: Kiba Inuzuka

**Disclaimer: Nope, nope, don't own, don't sue, don't make no money. Only a hobby.**

**Warning: -Violence**

**-Sakura-bashing**

**-Yaoi lemon/NaruSasu**

**Author Note: Since, there's only five more chapters left to this story I going to say it is going to end just as I said it will. With ten chapters. Unless, you guys want more. And I will give you more. ^^ Additional pairings too. :) **

**So, love you! And enjoy! Bye now~! =3**

**Review Responses**

**Flipp: Thank you! I am. ^^**

**Random Person: Yeah. It's new. Tryin' not to get tempted to add vampires into the mix. Very tempting. However convincing myself that vampires and werewolves are a little cliché. I'm still sketchy on that, anyway. But thank you! :D**

**TKM: Thanks. I'm glad I caught your interests. :)**

**darkwings20: I'm glad that answered your questions.**

**Boys-Love-Yaoi: I'm glad you thinks so! ^^ So, thank you. :))**

**Guest-Weeeeeellll, I was a little offended. Don't worry I was tired and it was 1:30 in the morning. Now I'm wide awake and took the liberty to edit the four chapters. I'll spell check them again since Microsoft doesn't really have a more accurate spell check. :P **

**Also, the only way I edit my story to look for the errors, is I read the story after it's posted so I can update the chapters with out deleting the whole story and reposting again. Yikes.**

**But anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for the others. I apologize for the spelling errors...I've given up on grammar. Spelling..spelling...spelling used to be my best and now it's completely shot down because in High school none of the teachers tell us to put the words it 5x each or any times each for that matter.****Sorry I'm rambling. Glad you like the story. And the three day grace thing was actually pretty ironic. :D I only mentioned it because it was one of my favorite bands. :) **

**I hope you like this chapter and I hope you enjoy it too. ;)**

**_.:M_**y** _N_**e**_i_**g**_h_**b**_o_**r**_'_**s **_a_ **W**_e_**r**_e_**w**_o_**l**_f_**!**_:._**

**Chapter V**

I stared at Naruto still in shock and confusion. I furrowed my eyebrows, a crease formed between them. I shook my head just to clear it slightly. "Wait a minute, are you saying you, are a werewolf?"

"Would I seriously lie to you?" _Yes! _My inner voice retorted in a matter-of-fact tone. I kept my mouth closed and only shook my head believing my heart rather than my head. His eyes lit up and it made my said heart do flips. "So, then you'll be my mate?"

Mate. Lover? Boyfriend –of course I would but…a werewolf?

"Wait, Naruto, I—you know what? I don't care." I mumbled before I leaned in, crashing my lips against his, we were outside a café restaurant, though I didn't care how many looks we got nor how many people whispered. I was bisexual—I didn't care. They didn't know that though, they just thought since for a while I only had sex with men I was gay well they thought wrong.

I felt Naruto kiss me back and I smiled into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. Then he broke the kiss and I glared lightly at him before it fades and I stare in confusion. "What?"

"Sasuke, there's a little problem with me being a werewolf and you being a human. My pack will come and want to know whether or not you're a werewolf to, if they smell your scent is human and trust me they're keen on that especially my best friend, Kiba, will know who you are and try to—" he stopped his eyes turning downcast. I frowned.

"What will they do?" I asked. I tug on Naruto's shirt slightly. "Naruto, please tell me."

"They'll try to harm you just to break us apart. My pack is notorious; however unknown to humans the only one who knows now is you." Naruto explained. "If they knew. But as long as you stay unknown to them and I wash your scent off me we'll—you will be safe, our relationship that's forming will be safe." He kissed my lips chastely. "Sasuke,"

"Hn?" I grunted into the kiss. "What?" I asked.

"I want you to promise me, no matter how much pain you're in while I'm gone, you'll love me,"

"Wait you're leaving? I just got back on my feet and you're leaving?" My voice sounded needy—almost desperate—almost.

"Sasuke, don't make me repeat what I just said. Please do this for me."

"Fine, what is it that you want me to do?"

"Wash my scent off you as soon as you get home, got it? Then make sure everything's washed with water. I mean it, like dogs werewolves can't sense anyone when it's wet—the scent is gone completely."

"All right, Naruto, but can't we count this as a date and finish it?" I asked, a smirk appearing on my face. Naruto smirks back at me and nods.

"Anything you want, baby."

-oOo-

We walked hand in hand in the park, watching people play fetch with their dogs, teaching them to roll over, play dead and all those other dog tricks those animals could do. They said dogs were a man's best friend well unless they are threatened or abuse, as Naruto tells me, they aren't worth the trust or rather you aren't worth the trust to them.

I'm sure all dogs were the same in some ways—they may have different health principles but they are all loving if you give it to them. If the aftermath of Naruto telling me that he was a werewolf, I would have laughed—I nearly did. Actually, that's sort of wrong; I nearly got angry and said _"Yes, you did lie to me Naruto." _The mind goes against the heart all the time I guess. I don't know about a guilty conscience or whatever but my mind is the devil while my heart is the angel. Both sit pleasantly on my shoulders however disappear when need to be summon by me sub-conscious. Not that I need it anyway.

Do I love Naruto? Stupid question. Of course I do, now that I realized it. I do. I love him with all my heart and soul. Only I wish we could do it already. It's been a few days since we met and of course the dating is going well but Naruto obviously knows when the drama begins and the drama begins when I meet Naruto's pack—the notorious pack that is unknown to other people but known obviously to me.

I sat on the park bench with Naruto under an old oak tree, a dog running up to us big, furry, and white with some black fur on his ears. Then a brunette comes running after him. He has pale skin not like mine but his has upside down triangular tattoos on his cheeks. "Akamaru!" I heard him yell, and I catch the dog's name along with the horrified look on Naruto's face. That made something in the back of my mind click and I tense. _Does that mean he's part of Naruto's pack? Or am I just over reacting this._

They run up until the dog is close to Naruto, the horrified look still on his face. Akamaru sniffs and scrunches his nose. I guess that he smelled me on Naruto. I mentally stuck my tongue out at the dog childishly. _That's for scrunching your nose at me! Mutt! _

"Hey Naruto! What brings you here?" the brunette asked. I opened my mouth to reply to his question but Naruto covers my mouth with his calloused hand. I frown. _Really? _

"Nothing much, Kiba, just hanging out with a new friend."

"He smells like a human, Naruto. Alpha won't like that." I hear the distain in Kiba's voice. I jerk my head back and leaning away from Naruto's hand before forcefully pushing his arm down so his hand was in my lap.

"So what?" I asked. I felt sort of offended that some leader of a werewolf pack wouldn't like me and Naruto being together. Then again he did say that the pack would try to tear us apart. I shook my head. _I won't let that happen. _I vowed mentally. _Never! Naruto's mine!_

"You got guts, speaking to someone like me like that." He smirks at me and I felt Naruto pull me close, his eyes flashing from blue to yellow.

"Kiba." He growled warningly. "Stay the hell away from my mate."

"He's not marked so how is he your mate unless he has pain when you're apart from each other and the nightmare with high fevers."

_Oh, I've had that all right. _I thought. _Annoying. _I stay silent knowing it would be a trigger into getting me in trouble. Not that we already were. We were at the wrong place, the wrong time.

"I don't care if he's not marked! He's mine. You're not taking him from me." I hear Naruto say. I felt his arm that was around my waist come off me and then he grabbed my wrist after grabbing a stick.  
"Hey Inuzuka! Catch!" he yells the throwing the stick causing Akamaru to go after it rather than Kiba. However, that did make him run away for run after him.

Before long, I found myself being dragged toward the end of the park. We ran until we finally lost them. (Since, after Akamaru got the stick they began tailing after us.) "N-Naruto, was that Kiba? Naru—" We stopped dead in our tracks and I felt his lips against mine. I kissed back my arms wrapping around his neck; and my eyes falling shut.

He pulled back hugging me tightly, I hugged back. "Naruto…"

"Sasuke, yes that was Kiba. He's a beta in our pack. My parents are the alphas. My dad being the alpha male and the leader. He's bad news, Sasuke; don't ever be alone with him. Ever. Do you understand me?" I nod cupping his cheeks.

"I do," I murmured. "I understand, Naruto. I—" I stopped myself. I couldn't say it. Would he be surprised? Reject me? No, of course not, he…his kisses, touches, tender, protective hugs. They were all out of love. "…I…"

"You what Sasuke?" Naruto asks me. I blush and burry my face in his chest. I felt like a school girl doing this but, it's what every person would go through the same thing I am.

"I love you, Naruto. I love you so much." I confess, finally. I close my eyes ready to face the worse but to my surprise, Naruto smiles at me and I blink. "What?" He starts laughing.

"Sasuke, you're adorable, you know that?" he says. "I love you to, have ever since we met you. Ever since I imprinted on you."

"Imprinted? Oh right, half dog or wolf—er whatever. I don't care."

"Well never mind that for now, we'll focus the love fest later when your safe and sound in my apartment where, I," he smirked leaning to whisper into my ear. "I can fuck you into my mattress." I shivered in reply, my face still flushed, the blood rushing to my crouch. I smirked.

"Oh?" I ask raising an eyebrow. "Is that an invitation? Because I'd love that."

-oOo-

After the ghost was clear, Naruto and I went back to the apartment building, hand in hand before we reached Naruto's apartment and went inside. I looked around his apartment seeing that it was nice, clean. At least werewolves like to be clean…I thought. Then again they're related to dogs so…I shouldn't think that. I brushed the thoughts away and followed Naruto into his room.

"So how'd you like my apartment?" he asked as he leaned in, our foreheads touching. I smiled.

"It's really nice." I say. He hums in reply before he crashed his lips into mine His lips brushed over mine softly as his hands roamed around my body, giving my small touches that send shivers down my spine. I moan into ever hard passionate kiss his gives even though it was to distract me from the discomfort of his finger sinking into my tight entrance. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in closer.

The kisses grew stronger and needier though it sent pleasure into our bodies. He kisses my jaw line down to my neck then my collarbone. He trances the kisses down to my naval. I felt his tongue circle around my belly button then down close to my crotch. His fingers curl under the hem of my pants and I lifted my hips up to help him take off my pants and my boxers.

We were both stark naked after the last hour. I felt him wrap his fingers around my hard member pumping it up and down, up and down, shallowly—his tongue shamelessly licks on the tip of my member.

I moan lowly, my breath becoming shallow and short. "Na-Naruto," He smirks at me before taking my length into his talented mouth. I groan and tug on his hair. "Let's skip the foreplay and get on with it." I growl. Naruto chuckled before leaning in and cupping my cheek. He kisses my softly before pulling back.

"Sasuke, after this you are officially mated with me. You are my lover. Plus, the mating mark will be on you from now on." Naruto explains and I nod jerkily.

"Yeah, yeah, mating mark, lover, blah, blah. If you're not going to fuck me then I will." I say pushing him down onto the bed before I ravished his lips, then his neck, all the way down to his hardness.

I licked my lips once I had reached Naruto's member, staring it down, face to face. I flicked his tongue lightly on the head then began licking the tip of it before sucking on the hard shaft. I let my free hand cup the Naruto's sac while the other pumped the other boy's thickness.

"Sasuke ahh!" Naruto moans bucking his hips slightly in need of more friction. "God…" I looked up and smirked before taking in Naruto's erection and he lets out another long moan. I bobbed his head up and down the shaft relaxing his jaw so there was no gag reflex. I let my hand roam down his navel towards his own hardness and began pumping myself.

Naruto swallowed hard and tugged on my hair slightly hard giving me the indication that he was close. I gave one last hard suck before licking the head lightly. I licked my lips and leaned into capture Naruto's lips again and Naruto moaned into the kiss before flipping them over. "My turn," Naruto said lowly his voice seductive making me shiver in want.

"You want me to prepare you or fuck you raw?" Naruto asks. I looked at him with a lust filled look; I kissed my lover's lips chastely and positioned himself on his back, legs spread out.

"Raw. I don't need the prep." I say. Then Naruto pauses, and looks up at me with worried eyes. I glare at him in frustration.

"What?"

"Have you ever done this sort of thing before? I-I have to ask." He says. I roll my eyes but nod in reply.

"I'll be fine." _That's easy for me to say. _"You don't have to worry." I smile softly and kiss his cheek. "Keep going," I order. He grins like a Cheshire cat and nods.

"Fine," Naruto says. I hear him snort. "Then I guess you're ready?" I growled impatiently glaring at Naruto in frustration.

"Yes!" I replied in desperation and need. "Don't make me beg!"

"What if I want you to?" Naruto smirks. "What if I want you beg for it, Sasuke?" he asked. He grabbed my legs and lifted them up and put them over his shoulders before position his cock at my entrance. He waited a moment and looked at me; I nodded for him to continue and his slowly entered the tight entrance. I bit at his lip to refrain from crying out in pain but that soon ended when Naruto was fully inside him and began moving knowing instantly that I wanted him to move.

Naruto started out in a slow and steady rhythm, and then he sped up his thrusts after he had found my prostate making me scream in pure pleasure. He rocked his hips and cupped my erection pumping it as he thrusted in and out of me.

"Naruto oh fuck!" Naruto sped up as I wrapped his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. We kissed sloppily a small string of saliva running down my chin. I let out throaty moan fisting the sheets under him as Naruto pounded me into the mattress making him wither and moan. After a couple more long shallow thrusts, I hit my climax. "Naruto, I-I'm going to come!" I exclaimed. He nods and grunts in reply as I felt his warm cum into my ass. I groaned out his name as he grunted out my own.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Okay! That's it for chapter 5. I finally finished it...phew. Now I have to do Chapter 13 in Hocus Pocus and Chapter 3 in 'A Funny Way to fall in Love'. A lot of other stories as well. *sighs* **_

_**Well, I hope you like this chapter and I hope it makes up for the spelling errors. I'll update chapters 1-4 in a minute or whenever I get a chance so no one else will tell me about them. My errors I mean. **_

_**Review! No flames please. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	6. Chapter VI: The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just this storyline. :P**

**Warning: Cursing and a little OOcness not too, too much. This chapter would just be rated T. :D Also this chapter and this chapter _only _will be short and sweet with a little spice to it. :D **

**Author's Note: I'm BACK and ready to write :3 **

**_.:M_**y** _N_**e**_i_**g**_h_**b**_o_**r**_'_**s **_a_ **W**_e_**r**_e_**w**_o_**l**_f_**!**_:._**

**Chapter VI: The Aftermath**

I woke up an hour later, groaning at the pain that shot up my spine. I knew it wasn't the pain from when I and Naruto were separated. Apparently that faded away after we reunited. An image of Kiba running through my mind and I became cautious. I didn't bother taking pain killers since it didn't exactly hurt yet.

I heard Naruto groan before his blue eyes opened and a small sleepy smile appeared on his face. I smiled back. "Hey, sunshine." I mumbled. Naruto sat up before leaning in to kiss me on the lips; I kissed back just as softly and passionately. Then we heard knocking. Now Naruto looked fully awake. I looked at him with a confused expression.

"Naruto Uzumaki! It's Ino open up!" Ino? That girl from the restaurant? Don't tell she's a werewolf as well. Crap. I looked at Naruto who jumped off the bed in a split second and grabbed a pair of jeans from the dresser's top drawer.

"I'm coming Ino!" He yelled back before he turned to me. "Listen Sasuke, I want you to hide anywhere you can deem safe." His voice was serious while his blue eyes changed to red. My eyes widened.

"Naruto I'm coming in since your door is unlocked!" The girl's voice said and we heard the door open then slam close. I cringed at the sound. Naruto grabs my wrist pulling me behind him going into a defensive stance. The bedroom door opens revealing Ino who was glaring at us. "It's true! You are with a human!" She cries out pointing an accusing finger at Naruto. "Naruto you know you were betrothed to Hinata and that it's forbidden for a werewolf to be with a human. It could mean death for both of you." I blinked. Betrothed. Death? Who the hell was Hinata? Wait a minute.

"Hinata Hyuga? You've got to be kidding me." I mumbled. "That's Neji's cousin."

"You know the two remaining members of the Hyuga pack?"

"Pack! I didn't know Neji was even a werewolf!" _Even though you mentioned that you were a werewolf you never really showed any characteristics of them… _

"Of course he is only he's a hybrid so do speak. His mother was a human. It basically means his human side is dominating over his werewolf half. It's not every day Neji falls for a human though. Shikamaru's done a good job."

"You know Shikamaru too?" I asked. I groan my head was spinning with all the new information around. "How do you guys know each other and why am I just hearing it now?" I growl angrily. It sounded slightly animalistic to mean even though it was supposed to sound angry. "Naruto—"

"Sh! Listen, I know you want answers right now but nothing's going to be safe for you if you stay here with me. Ino knows your scent and so does Kiba," He interrupted me before kissing me on the lips passionately. "I left a note for Neji. I said to keep you safe and get you away from the apartments. The best place would be to go to your parents' home." I stare at him shell shocked. He really thinks that a pack of dogs could literally scare me? I've watched so many horror movies the whole point of them became completely stupid and useless to me. Like the concept of a werewolf biting you causing you to turn in to one—that was obviously wrong. Turns out it's a mating thing in reality. Go figure.

"No," I say. "I'm not going to leave. I won't let some pack break us apart. Notorious or not. Fuck them!" Naruto's face fell at my words; his shoulders are slumped just slightly.

"Sasuke I can't—"

"You can't what?"

"Let them hurt y—look out!" Naruto cries out suddenly grabbing my wrist and pulling me into his chest. I closed my eyes shut tight but don't realize that he is hurt until I hear I groan of pain. I open my eyes looking over his shoulder. There was blood on my hands the red garnet liquid staining his clothes.

_No! _"Naruto? Naruto can you hear me?" I ask frantically. A silhouette stands above us Naruto is unconscious and laying on top of me.

"It's too late for him anyway. He was bound to betray the pack." Ino said revealing herself. Her finger nails long and sharp while her eyes were a golden yellow. I grinded my teeth before instantly going to Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"See Sasuke? This is what will happen if a werewolf mates with a human of any kind. He or she will be look upon as an outsider and put to his/her demise. The human however is forced to watch the werewolf die a slow and painful death like I am." Naruto explains. I shake my head.

"It won't end like that." I say.

"It's too late for the both of you." Ino says. "What makes you think you could seriously be together?" She asks. "The only way you can is for Naruto to walk out of his pack which he can't because he's to be the next leader. Our next alpha."

"Well now he can't." I point out. "Isn't he an outsider now? A lone wolf? Didn't you say he had betrayed the pack?" I ask. The questions flowed out of my mouth as fast as a river.

"That is true," Ino agrees. "But he does have a few followers even though he's an outsider. I'm not one of them I'm just pointing out the facts. Unless he goes against our Alpha now he'll be let into the pack again."

"I don't care about the pack," Naruto mumbles. "I care only about Sasuke. I will only care about Sasuke." He continues before blacking out finally. I curse under my breath and try to pick him up off of my. I look up to glare at Ino but she was gone as soon as I did.

-oOo-

"You regain your energy as fast as you recover from injuries," I grumble feeling a little jealous of Naruto. He grins at me before kissing my cheek.

"It's a werewolf thing. Ino can't heal as fast as I do because she's a little like Neji only the wolf side of her dominates her human side. Completely opposite." He shrugs. "It doesn't come naturally to all werewolves. You just have to be fit to heal faster as well. Work out the human side of you not just the wolf side. You get my picture." I nod slowly handing him a cup of spearmint tea."

"I think I do, sort of." I reply. "I guess it's a lot to think about." I shrug. Naruto nods his head before his captivating blue eyes meet with mine.

"There's a way to end it all, Sasuke." He says. I look up questioningly at him. I raised one eyebrow to influence my confusion and curiosity. I see him take a deep breath and slowly let it out. He continues, "A leader of the pack as one specific supernatural power. It unique to all werewolves and only the alpha's pup inherit it. It's a way to break away a human and a werewolf from being together as lovers. The power is," He looks at him sharply. "Memory erase as in amnesia."

My eyes widen while my mouth falls open slightly. _He's not thinking about doing that is he? _I ask myself. I regain my composure only a little bit because it didn't help that my voice sounds weak and fragile knowing it sounded as if we were going to break up.

"S-So you can get rid of my memory of you?" I ask swallowing hard. I felt my heart shatter into pieces when Naruto nods his head in reply.

**To Be Continue...**

**Okay how was that chapter besides the shortness of it? I might have to update it just to satisfy myself so don't be surprise when there's more to read in this particular chapter. :D It would be specially updated for you guys. Hahaha!**

**Review? Please & Thank you. Rude comments by users will be ignored and the said users will be BLOCKED. Rude comments by guests will be deleted. I don't tolerate that and I never will even though says to respect everyone's reviews. No. Ahem, anyway. I accept constructive and polite, hear me? POLITE not rude, POLITE criticism. Or else a rude reply will come in a PM to you along with a blockage to my profile. *snorts***

**That should be enough. =D **

**-YaoiTora =3**


	7. Chapter 7: A Werewolf's Abilities

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. Which sucks too. There could be yaoi all the time. *drools* Ahem. I do own this idea of course! :D**

**Warning: Mild yaoi from now on. I don't feel like writing lemons. :P **

**Author's Note: The title says it all but I will explain more at the end of this chapter. :) But besides that I have an announcement to make. I am going to end this and "The Bodyguard" which is NaruSasu also, very, very soon. This story I think only has a big fight scene left and then...yeah whatever. 3-4 more chapters left? Maybe? I don't know. I have new stories I want to write, anyway. **

**Those will be at the bottom as well along with the explanation of the abilities of a werewolf. :)**

**Now, on with the story. Love you guys.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**_.:M_**y** _N_**e**_i_**g**_h_**b**_o_**r**_'_**s **_a_ **W**_e_**r**_e_**w**_o_**l**_f_**!**_:._**

**_Chapter VII: A Werewolf's Abilities_**

"Yes," Naruto replied, to my dismay. I lowered my head to hide my face behind my bangs. I felt his hand on my right cheek and he brought my head up so that our eyes met. "I can only do it if you want me to." His voice was soft, thoughtful, and loving. I could tell that it was a big decision for him too.

"Can you tell me about your abilities?" I asked. He nodded taking a deep breath.

"My life has always been different. I knew that, my pack new that. However, I was the most different out of everyone. I could run faster than normal that's why I have all those track trophies on top of my book shelf." He flashed a bright grin that caused me to roll my eyes. "Anyway," Naruto continued. "Besides running, we have sensitive noses, we…well basically that's it. Sensitive noses, the ability to have human strength—oh, I guess I forgot that one—um…besides all those, the alpha's pups have the ability to erase memories.

"So, you're not going to erase my memory." Naruto shook his head and I felt relieved. Then I saw the sudden seriousness in his face.

"But you'll need to act like you don't know me." I blinked. What would that possibly mean?

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll need to meet my alpha meaning my grandmother, Tsunade." He rolled his eyes, groaning loudly. I chuckled, smiling. "The old hag's probably furious right now that I've gone against the pack." He snorted. "I don't care." I heard him mumble the last three words before his lips captured my own and I melted into the kiss from there.

-oOo-

I heard Shikamaru groan in annoyance and mumble 'troublesome' under his breath. I grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of my head. "Yeah, but you won't be targeted…just me." I sighed. This was infuriating.

"So, Neji and Naruto both are werewolves." Shikamaru said yawning. "You woke me up just to tell me that stupid story?" His voice was laced with irritation and anger. My eyes widened.

"What? Do you think I'm_ lying_ to you?"

"Sounds quite like it." Shikamaru grumbled, closing his eyes.

"Well, I'm not! I'm serious Shikamaru."

"Well, I'm too tired to believe you at the moment. Neji kept me up all night with seven rounds of—"

"Fuck it, never mind I don't want to hear it." I stopped him. "We'll talk in the morning…just don't tell me that again, _ever_." I turned my heels before pausing and continuing my plea, "Please, and thank you," I smiled politely before finally entering my room, slamming the door behind me.

I sighed and raised my hand to turn on my light since it was unusually dark in here. Then I felt a hand grip my wrist and cover my mouth. "Scream and I will slit you're precious boyfriend's throat. I don't care if he's a member of our pack." My eyes widened. I recognized the voice. It was Kiba. Shit.

I tried to get out of his hold but it only tighten making it hurt. He took his hand off of my mouth. "What the fuck do you want from me?" I asked.

"Naruto told you about our abilities? How some are unique to some supernatural powers?" I nodded, voice caught in my throat. _He did tell me that,_ I thought. _Where is he anyway? _

"Where is he? Where is Naruto—what have you done to him?"

"He's right here, kitten, that was the nickname he gave you. We've been watching you ever since you two became a couple. A little pink haired human told us about you both—said that Naruto stole you from her." I heard him snort in amusement. "Yeah right the slut just wants your body, well it's a hot body that she's certainly after, she picked a good catch."

I didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or just throw up because it was about Sakura. Still, my face wrinkled in disgust. It was too gross. "Whatever," I said.

"Hey, Ino, turn on the lights for me." Kiba said and the lights came on revealing Naruto, bloodied and beaten. I felt my heart sink in my chest—my face going pale.

"Naruto…" I whispered. "No." His eyes opened in reply to me calling his name. I watched Naruto try to get up but the pain from the wounds must've been too much. "Why are you doing this? Why can't you just—" I stopped myself from saying it. They could just kill someone just because the other is in love with someone they're not supposed to. I rephrased it, "Why can't you just leave us alone! Naruto is an outsider to you now so why…" I couldn't believe how much Deja vu I was feeling when I said that. "Why do I bother? You don't answer any of my questions."

"Well, we're not supposed to." Ino replied. "It's the law."

"Law? The only laws I know are with cars and shit. I don't know any laws that involve werewolves."

"Keep our identities secret." Kiba said. "That's part of it." I cringed, watching him kick Naruto hard in the ribs.

"Please, just stop it!" I growled. "You've done enough. Please…I beg you. Just stop."

"Do you promise to never see Naruto again?"

"No." I answered.

"Then you're demise a waits." Ino grinned.

I narrowed my eyes and managed to get out her grip. I pushed her into the wall, which caused my books to fall on her head knocking her out cold. I was always such a bookworm as a kid. Turns out books are useful for other things. I managed to get to Naruto by dodging Kiba's attacks and knocking him out too. I checked Naruto's pulse and sighed, relieved. Thank god.

"Sasuke…" I hear him whisper, hoarsely. I hushed him, telling him not to talk. I wrapped his arm around my shoulders—use myself as a crutch to help him walk. "I opened the door with my free hand, revealing Shikamaru and Neji who looked absolutely surprised and completed awed.

-oOo-

"Okay, would you mind explaining who those two were?" Shikamaru demanded. I sighed, ignoring his tone and focused on Naruto's wounds. He had some terrible bruises, deep cuts, a black eye, busted lip, and some blood was dripping out of his nose. His ribs weren't broken—thank god—but they were bruised and cracked. I wasn't a real doctor but Neji was—at least he was studying to be one.

"Ino Yamanaka and Kiba Inuzuka. Both are mates under alpha's permission." Naruto answered before Neji could. "They are cruel obviously but when you don't disobey he pack you're okay with them.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled. "Mind telling me why they beat the living shit out of you and attacked Sasuke?"

"Well, we are lovers." Naruto said, grinning.

"Not the time to be grinning Naruto," I said. "You'll make your lip bleed more."

"Oh, sorry."

"Maybe we should leave. Find somewhere safe until everything's died down."

"Fine by me, I'm staying." Naruto said.

"No, you're not!" I yelled.

"Yes, Sasuke, I am. I have too. You'll pretend I've erased your memory of my and go find somewhere else to live." He took a deep breath. "For now, we'll need to be separated." His voice was low, whispering.

I was about to protest but I shook my head absently. I gave up. "Fine!" I screamed angrily. "Take away my memory—take away the first time I've ever fallen in love…" I banged at his chest while fighting against crying. "I thought you'd died twice. I thought…"

"The only way…"

"No. Fuck no. Fuck the pack. Fuck the law… fuck them." I growled. "We're staying together whether you like it or not. I want to see this alpha of yours." Naruto stared at me, wide eyed and in pure shock. Shikamaru and Neji looked at me the same way. Naruto was about to protest that but he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, we'll see my alpha in a week."

"Okay…" I nodded. "Thank you Naruto."

"Don't thank me, just be happy I'm letting you do this. But if something happens to you I'll—" He was interrupted by the door falling to the floor.

"Since when do you talk about Alpha without us being present Naruto?" Kiba's voice asked. Naruto turned around and I could see his expression was passive.

"Kiba…"

"Don't bother. If it's gone to this point then we change our minds." I blinked in confusion as the smile on Kiba's face. Something in my gut told that he was lying. Ino nodded in agreement smiling at Naruto as well.

"Yes, if you want to see alpha then you will." She said.

"We'll be leaving now, come on Ino." Kiba said.

"Bye Naruto." Ino said. "_Sasuke_."

My eyes widened as I caught the malice in her voice, I swallowed the developing lump in my throat and put on a fake smile, waving good-bye to Ino and Kiba. I don't know what I got myself into but I don't care. As long as Naruto's with me, I'll be safe.

**TBC...**

**I'm keep this one only, shorter than the last one. I'm feeling a bit lazy and I want to put in more suspense. =3 Also, I have new stories coming soon though I have conjured up a plot for them yet. :P Here are my ideas.**

**"A Vampire's Forbidden Love" (Vampire's only like this one with just werewolves.)**

**"My Boyfriend's a Rockstar"**

**"My Step Brother's a Celebrity" -This one my seem familiar but I want to rewrite it so yeah. =3**

**"Married to Royalty"**

**Also some rewrites will be back on fanfiction one this new stories are updated and the incomplete are finished. I just wanted to tell you guys that. Suggestions for these stories are accepted & welcomed. Um, until next time.**

**Okay, I almost forgot to explain, Naruto's pack's alpha will be revealed soon, along with a very interesting ending to everything that will happen. :D **

**Review! Rude comments will be deleted/ignored. Users will be blocked and guests will be asked very politely, to leave my profile. Please and thank you. **

**Until next time. ^_^ Bye!**

**-YaoiTora =3**


End file.
